Hello vodka? It's me
by Librarybeauty
Summary: In this crazy dramione, Hermione is dumped on the worst of days. Then the God named Vodka and Rum gave her the gift of Draco. A great freindship to be...even and maybe possibly a relationship. Rated M. R&R HGDM
1. Hello Vodka

Author's note: I seriously am tired. This is more for the individuals like myself who are searching late at night for a good read.  
It seems like more and more Dramiones are the same danm thing! So I am standing against it. I'm trying to make my stories different. Something that catches your attention.  
So I thought long and hard, and here is my new concept! I'm taking regular cliche dramiones and making them my own! From classic, to umm...what?, to omg! Fav!

Rating: M for mature.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns almost everything.

Full Summary: After a breakup with Ron Weasley, Hermione is in the dumps. So her friends take her out on the town. However the club they take her to leads to alcohol. Then the club and alcohol leads her to Draco Malfoy. She just wanted to get drunk-happy and forget her relationship. However destiny leads her to a relationship that will make her trully happy.  
Let the healing begin!  
(Mysterious begenings)

Hermione pulls down the form fitting dress. It was too short. Her makeup was too heavy. Her hair was too seductive. She looked like a whore. She turns towards her friend Nessie, "Seriously, who buys a dress like this"  
Nessie looks serious and then turns to a laughing Jessica who is already half drunk then back at Hermione, "I actually have this dress in five different colors"  
Hermione looks down and stays quiet. She wipes her tears. Sniffles come shortly.

Ginny comes waltzing in, her party dress on and red hair in curls. "Okay ladies...my bachelorette party was officaly suppossed to begin an hour ago!"

Hermione puts on a fake smile, she couldn't do this to Ginny. Even if Ginny had turned into bride-zilla. "We will be out in just a minute!"

Ginny lets out a grumble. More girls can be heard squealing and laughing outside in the living room of Hermione and Jennifer's apartment. She turns back around and closes one of the double doors with impatience.

Nessie looks at Hermione, "you're a good friend you know, not letting her know the day before her wedding that her brother just happened to cheat on you."

Hermione wipes her eyes with a tissue and then fixes her heavy makeup. She turns around and takes a deep breath, "I'm the maid-of-honor."

(you havnt seen the bridezilla attack yet...)

The mix of lights was intoxicating. Ginny had already danced on tables, karaoked to the weird sisters and a bunch of muggle songs, taken of her shoes, taken shots, and was escorted by Nessie back home. What a baby, Hermione thought to herself as she contains her composure. she had maybe twenty to thirty drinks tonight and wasnt feeling a thing.

Then somewhere inbetween the tequila and Vodka she thought it was getting hot and took out her bun. She had taken support to a pole connected to a table-top. Then in someone's stupidity, had conquered a microphone.  
She begins to spin and shake her hair to the great enthusiasm of the crowd.

"Baby! Somebodys going to cry, but it aint going to be me tonight. Your going to stay home, while I search the streets! baby!" she sings to the pussy cat dolls and laughs as the crowd cheers her on.  
Jennifer gets on the table and is her back up, but her current hook-up grabs her back into the crowd so they can snog some more.

(meanwhile up in the V.I.P. Section)

Meanwhile back in the V.I.P section a blonde gentleman ignores the hookers and strippers trying to get his attention.  
His friend leans back taking a deep breath as a girl is climbing all over him, her shirt off.

Draco scoffs and looks annoyed as he sips a beer. He turns towards the oneway mirror window, so he can look at his club's action. He hadn't remembered scheduling any performance. However Something...no someone had the whole club shouting and having a good time. He wanted to know...

An assistant comes over and says to Draco, "Mr. Malfoy...you have to see this."

Draco pushes another hooker out of his way so he can get a good view of the whole club. From his view he sees a brunette girl, she was singing horribly...but she looked danm cute in trying. From his view she was small. She was grinding and spinning, but not very good at it. ...a virgin for sure. The song from the pussy-cat dolls was seductive. She couldn't pull it off. She was too sweet looking.  
Sweet...mysterious...interesting. Like just the look of her was familar.

He gets up and pushes more girls softly out of his way, the lights flashing. The music was coming to an end. Danm song couldn't end. He had to reach her. He had seen so many girls in this danm club, why was this one so interesting?  
Blaise isnt even bothered as a few girls join in on the fun.

He reaches the main dance floor out of breath. It was a race against the music. He pushed people out of the way. He signlaed for the DJ to keep the music going. The song hit a new mix. People danced all around him. As he got closer to her, her face became more visable. Her makeup had disolved from the sweat and lights, her dress was nearly falling off her petite frame and her hair was a mess. She looked beautiful even then.

He finally gets to the front and takes a deep breath. He watches her do another spin, her small voice singing, "whatcha think about that"  
He lets out a high pitched whistle. In the song, Missy Elliot starts to do her part. The girl starts to stop singing and dances. Round and round the pole.

The only thing Draco could think of was how well she kept her composure...he lets himself go and lets out a cat-call.

He spoke too soon, and Hermione fell off the table...then straight onto the floor. People didnt seem to care, they just kept dancing. Watching Jessica.  
Draco helped her off the floor, and she leaned against him. He led her through the crowd of people. He had forgotten how crowded it got in his clubs, you know from being secluded in the V.I.P section. She mumbles to him, "You smell good"  
He takes a glance down to the girl's head on his shoulder and lifts her arm over his shoulder so he can support her better. Then it hits him, "Granger"  
She looks at him, her beautiful brown eyes sparkle as the neon lights hit them, "Yeah...my names Granger da cookie queen!" she giggles and hiccups.

He rolls his eyes and suddenly alot of the lust he had was gone. He smiles in a joking way and leads her away from the loud music. He helps her into the private elevator. She slides against the elevator wall and slumps to the floor. He looks down, "Suprising to see you here..."

She was so drunk, she didn't even recognize him. "Well...woop-dee-doo..." she looks at her heels and then back at him, "Am I too fat"  
He looks confused, "Wait...what"  
She starts to cry hystericaly, "He dumped me...she was so prett...pretty!" Then her inner-yoga classes came in handy as she laid her head flat against the cold marble elevator floor inbetween her legs, her hands behins her back.

He didn't know many things. however after owning many clubs and encounters with drunk women, he had some accusations. She was heartbroken after an ex and decided to get drunk. Two, she was feeling self-consious.  
He takes a deep breath and slowly takes her out of the pretzel twist she had herself in.

He helps her to her feet as they stumble in heels, knowing that if she didnt have them on it would be easier. He gives up and picks her up. Once they exit the elevator, he puts her down and helps her into the V.I.P section.

Two men in pin-stripped suits nod there heads in respect.

He enters and the girls all are surrounding Blaise as he smokes a cigar. He looks up at Draco and then...Granger?  
He gets up and the girls leave his side and look dissappointed as he gets up towards Drco and an indisposed bookworm.  
"What the fuck man?"

Draco turns, "She is Ms.Pussycatdoll." Hermione is leaning against the leather plush seats. She leans against some famous rapper and says laughing, "your music is fun to dance too"  
The rapper smiles and warms up to her, "Your da booty cutie...whats your name shorty?"

Draco gets suddenly protective and grabs her up by the arm, "She is my"  
The rapper looks up and so does his entourage, "Your?" They looked threatening...dangerous.  
Most of the celebritys were threatening.

Draco thinks fast, he looked deadly "Fiance"  
Hermione laughs in the rapper's direction, "He is so nice, he smells nice..."

The rapper looks up at Draco his demeanor changed, "You got yourself a danm good one D...a nice peice of ass"  
Draco nods and picks her up, "Come on darling, we must get you home...you have pilates in the morning." he puts on a fake smile.  
Hermione laughs, someone had given her a glass of expensive chardonay. "I'm fat...see even he thinks so...I need an exercise class!"

Draco pulls her out of the V.I.P section. Then signals to two more workers in nice suits to help him. It was going to be a long night.  
(Then they are off...)

He stumbles into his penthouse. Hermione laughing and tripping. Draco watches her hit the floor and laugh He would leave her there, but she was his responsibility. Plus the look on her face in the morning would be make up for all those years.  
He helps her up. Then leads her to the couch. His muggle maid walks in her uniform pressed, she looks at Hermione. Then at Draco, "Anything I can get you? Aspirin? Champagne? condom?"

He looks at her, a smirk plastered, "Helga, please make up the bed and start a fire in the bedroom." He would rat her out for that, he never wore those blasted muggle devices...he just had to hide his magic. Hermione looked up at him from the cozy sofa, "I'm not pretty huh"  
Draco looked at her, "what?"

She started to cry again, then lays her head against the arm of the leather sofa and starts to sob.  
He looks generally annoyed. He moves next to her on the couch. He would do anything to shut her the fuck up!  
"Look, Granger"  
She mumbles inbetween tears, "My names Hermione"  
He rolls is eyes, "Hermione"  
"My names Granger!"

He looks at her losing his patience, "Make up your danm mind"  
She starts to cry again.  
He moves his hair back with his fingers and thinks of throwing her out the large window that looks over the whole city, but then he saw something he never had seen in her eyes before...helpless pity.  
He moves her head and wipes the tears with his thumb. "Look...Hermione. I don't know...I...your really pretty okay. your not fat...your almost nothing."

She starts to cry hystericaly again, "Im nothing...no wonder he cheated on me"  
Draco huffs, "Who"  
Hermione looks up, "Ron...he...she..." she is now just a blob of tears.  
He gets the point and grabs her hand where a silver engagement ring is. No diamond. "so you are engaged"  
She nods whimpering and then lifting her head. She takes it off and puts it in his coat poacket, "you can take it as payment if you want...I better get home." She gets up and almost trips but grabs the edge of the sofa.  
He follows worried, "No...no um...It's not safe."

She turns and looks at him, running her hands through her hair. "Ill be fine..." she is overly-confident as she trips and grabs the wall. He gets up and grabs her arm. Then holds her, "Look, Granger...Hermione. You can stay here tonight"  
She looks up at him, blinks and then kisses him. "You are sweet, but no..." she turns and hits the wall.

He stands there shocked. He grabs her back, "you are staying here"  
Hermione nods like a child, "Fine then...Ill go to bed! Gawd!" she turns and walks towards the kitchen.  
"Bedrooms this way..." he points towards spiral stairs that lead to an even more luxurious and beautiful upper level.  
He helps her up the steps halfway, and then gets annoyed.

He picks her up and carries her the rest of the way.  
His maid walks out of the double doors with her eyebrows raised, she mumbles something in German. Which Draco understood to be something along the lines of, 'don't knock her up...'

Draco rolls his eyes and lays her on the bed. He looks at her look up at him. Her hair was in her face and she had the cutest innocent look set. He slips off her high hills. Then slowly moves closer. "Look, you can sleep with me. Just stay on this side"  
She blinks and sits up, her hair falling to her shoulders. "Kiss me."

He looks struck, "No, no thats okay...you need to sleep"  
She moves closer and kisses him again. Then wraps her arms around his neck. "Please"  
He looks at her confused, all this was and all it would ever be was a forget me fuck. Hermione trying to get Weasel out of her head. He thought it was pointless. "No, you need to sleep."

Her fingers move to his lips to silence him. She brings her lips to his once more. It was strange how much she knew about sex when she had only done it a few times. With Ron it was boring.  
With this guy, it seemed like fireworks were going off. She bites his bottom lip and nibbles the tip of his tounge.

Draco's heartbeat was going a million miles a minute. He moves her back against the bed. "Are you sure Granger?" He didn't want to fell like he was raping her. He didnt mind going on with this.  
However it was the fact she was drunk that bothered him.  
Even though she didnt exactly know who she was kissing. She grabbed his hand and kissed the soft masculine skin. Then dropped his hand down to her chest.  
He watched her lay back underneath him and lay her arms out above her head then nod with her head tilted, she was welcoming him with open arms.  
He takes a deep breath, "Is that a yes"  
She moans, opens her legs and pulls him down without another word.

(Trouble begins)

Hermione awoke with a deep breath, she was naked in the softest sheets she had ever felt. However her vision was blurry. She sits up and a headache hits her.  
She turns and hits a soft pillow. Then recovers her vision. She lifts her head. Theres a snort sound to her left.  
She freaks and turns. As her vision comes back to normal she sees a english bull dog shaking his stub of a tail and getting excited.  
She says almost as if drugged, "Well I have a feeling were not in the club anymore Toto."

Draco eats cereal looking over his documents at the breakfast counter. A chef is whistling in the background. His assitant comes into the kitchen handing him a small violet clutch.  
He looks over the rim of his reading glasses, "Good morning Charlie"  
The man adressed as charlie hands him the clutch, "We recovered your lady friend's belongings..."

Draco looks up interested and opens it then spills it out on the counter. Her wand and blackberry come out like dice onto the stainless steel.. Charlie raises an eyebrow.  
Draco turns on her phone and says smiling, "You can find out so much about a person from their phone."

The chef is a well built black man with a good heart, "I don't think that's very smart"  
Blaise walks into the kitchen a hoodie set and baggy jeans. His Ipod on and then him taking out the headphones. "D my man...How was the virgin pussycat?"

Draco looks up from the navy blue handheld cellphone, "Great...except guess who she was..." he could not believe Blaise was that drunk to where he couldn't remember.  
"A slytherin girl from school?"

"No...Granger."

Blaise spits out the oarnge juice, "Are you fucking mad? you fucked the bookworm...the bookworm was the hottie virgin?" He puts his hand on his head and then turns, "Are you crazy?" He turns towards the other two men.  
"Tell him he is crazy!"

Charlie shrugs, "Sorry, I work for him"  
Blaise turns towards the other man, "Will! Come on is he crazy?"

Will goes back to whistling, his way of saying he doesnt want to be fired.

Draco raises his eyebrows, "I didn't even get to fuck her..." he touches the touch screen and loves the fact she is so ocd about everything in her phone.  
Blaise looks confused, "Wait...you didn-"

"Hello?!" Hermione calls from the stairs wrapped in one of Draco's bathrobes. She walks down the steps, wondering if this is a dream. It was the nicest penthouse...

Blaise exits the kitchen. Will stops cooking and Charlie excuses himself...

Draco just keeps eating.

Hermione walks into his kitchen, passing a very impressive dinning room. the moment she walked into his kitchen and sees him. Her face was like a circus. Nervous...suprised...shocked and then...angry.

Draco smiles, "Good morning..."

Hermione stares, malice now in her voice, "How...what...?" she finds support on the cold countertop and puts her head in her hand. "Did we?"

Draco looks up and hands her the clutch. "You wanted too, we almost got far. Then you passed out. So I moved you over and let you sleep."

She looked at him shocked, "I wanted too...Oh God." she looks up, "Were you drunk too?"

He skips the question, "Breakfast?"

She looks at him, "you don't seem the least bit upset about this?" she shakes her head, "Or at myself"  
Then her phone rings...the blackberry spins on the counter...it was Ginny.

Hermione looks alarmed, "Oh shit...the wedding is tonight...I have to be over there."

Draco's staff walks back into the kitchen. Blaise grabs a stool next to his best friend.

Draco looks at her face, how frightened she looked, "You look overwhelmed...arent you going to answer that Granger"  
Hermione ponders over it. Her hand going to grab it...then going back to her side. almost as if it burned her.

The blackberry goes to voicemail and then a robot-like command comes from the speaker, "one missed call at nine forty five am."

Then it rings again, the same ringtone...the same person.

Draco raises his eyebrows, "you're right, I don't answer my phone either...thats how rumors starts." He snaps and to Hermione's suprize out comes an old looking maid. She had a masculine body and facial structure.

He points to the cell phone. Helga puts on a fake smile, that is scary. Her German accent is heavy, "Hello...Mafoy residence?"

Hermione didn't even get to respond or stop it and squeals. Covering her mouth with both hands, her eyes bulged.

Helga says frowning, "Hold on a second...Madame...phone?" she looks at Hermione.

Hermione shakily grabs it, even more pissed at Draco. "H-hello?"

Ginny reacts, "What the fuck are you doing"  
Hermione thinks "Look Ginny I can explain..."

Ginny didnt even care or just wasnt listening, "you better have a good one for not being here to get ready"  
Hermione mumbles, "O-oh right, I'm on my way..."

"Not only that but Ron told me this morning your engagement was off! you know how that is going to look!" Ginny grunted, "He said you cheated on him...he was being comforted by Vanessa last night and then you walked in"  
"Comforted...comforted...he...I wasnt...I never." Hermione almost was in tears. She looks at the rest of the people in the kitchen and sniffles, "Ill be there"  
Ginny rolls her eyes, "I knew you were jealous, just do one favor and be there in your dress."

Hermione hangs up. Then feels the sudden urge to cry. She didn't want to cry in front of her old enemies from school. However women are sensitive. She lets out a moan and starts to cry.

Helga mumbles, beacuse Hermione had not realized her phone was on speakerphone, "what a jerk...a real weibchen"  
Blaise stares at Hermione, "How do you put up with that shit?"

Hermione gets up from slouching on the counter and then stumbles back. Wanting to forget everything. She walked back and said to Draco. "Um thanks...bye"  
Will calls, "No breakfast then"  
Hermione wipes the tears from her cheeks. "No thank you...I have to go." She leaves his pethouse with haste. Leaving her clutch and wand.

Draco didnt even have time to stop her.

(Let the hell begin...)

The wedding was short and sweet. Hell for those under Ginny's rule. Hermione had slugged through it. Shrugged off comments. Then there was the reception.  
Harry And Ginny looked trully happy. Jennifer was warming up to her guy. Nessie looked satisfied with her dork of a boyfriend.  
Hermione thought to herself. She didn't need a guy. She was fine. She thought it was miraculous how she had gotten over Ron. Just amazing.

Then shit hit her like a soccer-punch.

Ron stands and taps his wine-glass. A toast. He smiles and raises his glass. A smile spread. Best man and brother of the bride. "Hello Ladies and gentlemen..."

Everybody smiles and listens like the good reception they are. Hermione suddenly feels the urge to drink.

He smiles, "This toast is to my sister and my best mate...From awkward glances across the breakfast table to a budding romance that will last as long as my parents...congratulations you guys."

Everyone clapped and whistled. shouts of 'here here' came out of peoples mouths.

He wasn't finished, "I actually have an announcment..." he turns and smiles, "there is a girl here tonight, who I have deserted and was stupid for doing so"  
Hermione perks suddenly feeling a twang in her chest. She hadn't gottten over ron. she loved him! He loved her!

Ron walks over to another table, where a skinny blonde woman sat tearing up. Vanessa Brocksman. "Vanessa will you marry me?"

Hermione coughs on her martini. The rest of the reception awws and smiles. Ginny and Harry have excited gleams.

Vanessa laughs and says her reply, the crowd goes excited...love was in the air. Hermione got sick of the love and left the reception...no toast...just nothing.

She found two doors that lead to the dark alley. The freezing cold sent shock waves through her body as the dress she wore was short and revealing...Yet pouffy and ugly.  
She started crying. She cried hystericaly. Till her ribs hurt. Till she thought there was no more tears to cry. Till...till she thought she had heard the music die down.

She stumbled out into the brick wall, grasping a break. Deep breaths of cold harsh air hit her throat as she felt like she couldn't breathe. Suddenly she hears something behind her.  
Frightened she searches for her wand. nothing...damn. She starts to cry hystericaly. Frightened...sad...angry.

The shadow and voice gets more near. She freaks, her hand slips off the brick's wet surface and hits the rugh pavement and dirt. It burnt...

The large black man in a trench coat was talking on his cell phone. "yes sir, no sir...goodnight sir." He turns off his cell and trys opening the locked fir exit to the wedding reception.

Hermione takes a deep breath, "Sir...I think it's locked." she looks at her hand. The red blood and dirt was mixing. She really was a mudblood. She didnt know why she had spoken to a complete stranger.  
he could be a murderer. At this point, she could die for all she cared.

The man turns, his deep voice sounding dangerous. A very slick pin-stripe suit and ammaculent black shoes. He looked like a mobster from the thirties, very classy. "It is ay"  
Hermione doesn't look up just enjoys the pain hitting her hand, closing her eyes...she waits for death. She felt dangerous. A dark alley with a stranger...

He takes a picture out of his pocket and compares it to the girl. "Are you the pussycat virgin"  
Hermione grumbles not looking up, "Yeah you were there, its all over the internet...enough people at the wedding had it on their picture phone...bug off"  
The man doesn't take it to hard. He looks more concerned, "I'm sorry...Ms.Granger."

Hermione looks up and was scared. "H-how do you know my name"  
He hands her his hand, "I am Jacks, I'm security"  
"I didn't know alleys were a private property...you still didnt answer my question." she takes his hand, not caring if he was dangerous or not.  
He says worried about how cold she is, "I was sent here from my boss, he has a few of your belongings." She looks at him, "Look...if this is a trick I'm not falling for it. Plus I have a boy..." she stops cold and then starts crying again.

The bodyguard was a gentleman, having a wife himself he felt pitty for the girl. She also had no protection...that wasnt right. "Look...miss? If you come with me to one of the clubs I can get you a drink. It's free. It's one of the benefits"  
Hermione looks up through her tears, "Who exactly do you work for"  
Jacks smiles as steam is made with his breath, "Mr. Draco Malfoy"  
(At the 'chains' club. Ten o clock PM)

Hermione sat at the bar. It wasn't the same one from the other night. He must own many... she sips coffee with gin inside for a kick. "So...is it Jacks or Jack"  
"Jacks." He says sipping water. "Oh okay..." Hermione says with a warm smile. "Thank you Jacks." Now that she got a better lok at Jacks he looked tough. He seemed like a huge teddy bear though.  
He gives her a smile, "You are welcome Ms. Granger"  
"You can call me Mione...if you'd like"  
He shakes his head, "Sorry mam, but I respect ladies...especially the bosses lady."

Hermione blinked, "But...I"  
She was interupted.  
Charlie comes out of the crowd, like the rest of Draco's staff he was dressed properly. He looked alot thinner now that she was fully awake. He was a dorky guy. A tall man with curly brown locks and glasses.  
"Ah, Ms. Granger..." he looks at Jacks, "That will be all Mr. Darwin"  
Jacks nods and winks at mione, "have a nice night. I will be seeing you later."

Hermione turns towards Charlie, her hand out. "look just give me my belongings and I won't have to bother Malfoy"  
Charlie looks like a smartass. "Mr. Malfoy requests your presence"  
Hermione folds her arms, "Why...I'm sure he wants to forget everything anyway"  
Charlie doesnt answer, or show any sign of expression. He was good. "Are we going to wait here all evening Ms. Granger? Mr. Malfoy does not have all night"

(It's getting good...)

Hermione stumbles into the large V.I.P section. She recognized alot of celebrities...but left it at that. She is noticed by another employee and is escorted out of The V.I.P section.  
She looks at Charlie, "You told me to go find him"  
Charlie raises an eyebrow, "He is in his office"  
She looks mad. He points to a long hallway...

She'd go anywhere to get away from Charlie.  
She doesnt knock and just walks into his small second office. It was small but luxurious. Draco looks up from his laptop, "Nice dress Granger...how many bows...ten"  
She looks down at the disaster. "Ha funny Malfoy...now that you've got a good laugh and played the hero...wanna give me my shit back."

He smiles, "Tsk tsk Ms. Granger such rude language"  
She stares at him.  
He sits back enjoying the quareling he quite missed from Hogwarts days. "It's not here."

Hermione grunts and raises her voice, "What is this? a pass the dumb ugly mudblood game?"

He frowns, "No..." he had never heard her use mudblood on herself. He is serious now, "It's at my residence..."

She looked at him. He was giving her the look a boyfriend does when his girlfriend puts herself down. She ignores it, "Look Malfoy, I'm getting tired. I just want to get this night over. Have a few drinks and then go home"  
He nods at her, "Fine, then...but what happens after tonight?"

Hermione raises an eyebrow, "What"  
He looked at her, "Jacks told me everything"  
Hermione kept her head up, faking a smirk. Trying to keep herself from crying in front of her enemy...again. "And?"

Draco huffed, "He said you couldn't even keep yourself in tact"  
Hermione knew he was right but wouldn't admitt it, "What has this got to do with anything"  
He decided to move on. The truth was he didnt know what it was. He just fucking cared about her. "Fine we will have a few drinks, then head to my apartment and grab your belongings."

Hermione stares and picks up her dress so she can walk properly forward to his desk, "Who said anything about we?"

"You want your stuff don't you"  
She nods, "Ill get my stuff first and then go drink...without you"  
He shakes his head, "Not gonna happen."

"You dont trust me in your penthouse"  
He looks at her, "Would you trust me in yours?"

(Draco's penthouse 12 AM.)

Hermione sits on his sofa, "Why wouldn't you let me get drunk"  
"You'll be thanking me later..."

"Look Malfoy I don't know what you are playing at...but right now I would like to be so wasted that I can actually handle the encounter with Jennifer and her sex-crazed boyfriend and a room full of pictures and belonging that belong to"  
He waits for her to finish...

She skips it. "Look Can you please just give me my stuff and Ill head to some irish bar in forty-ninth district"  
He raises an eyebrow, "You know ill give you the alcohol for free...some wine maybe?"

She huffs, "You own bars...can't you just pick up some girl there and get her drunk"  
A maid she had not seen before walks in with a bottle of wine and some wine glasses.

Draco smiles, "Get comfortable Granger..."

(A few glasses of wine and hours later... 2:30 am.)

Somehow the conversation led to many things...it even got deep. Hermione laughs, she wasnt drunk and neither was he. However the amount of liqour they had consumed made them more comfortable.  
"So Granger, when were you going to tell me that your house mates were moving in with their boyfriends?"

Hermione looks at him, "I wasn't...its no concern of yours."

He raises an eyebrow and puts his wine glass down, "Well, on account of the fact that you seem...depressed."

She doesn't answer...

He looks at her wipe a tear and turn away from him. She wasnt looking at the warm fire, but the dead of night that was outside his large window. She suddenly becomes aware of the curtains.  
She gets up holding her wine glass and pushes a button as the dark black satin curtains draw back automatically to show a very large wall-like window that cascaded the whole city before her.

"Granger?"

She was captivated in the sight and her thoughts. She turns, "Yeah Malfoy?" she sips her wine.

He smiles as she sits on the sofa again, "you like the wine?"

She nods looking at the bottle, "What company?"

"My family owns a vineyard in Nappa and Venice." he smiles, "Glad you like it."

She puts it down and grabs his blackberry.

He looks at her, "What are you doing?"

She looks up, but doesn't answer, "So what exactly do you own Malfoy?"

He leans back in the leather chair across from her. "we own clubs, a vineyard, a few big marketing companies and are one of the original department store families..."

She looks stunned but blows it off, "Interesting...so why arent you married yet?" she laughs, "I mean...I'm sure gold diggers are everywhere."

He looks at her, "Why arent you married...your pretty and smart?"

She looks angry now, "I was going to be married...but..." a tear rolls down her cheek. She wipes it quick refusing to cry in front of him. "its over."

He wants to make her feel better, he should have known better, "I was going to be married as well actually..."

She looks at him then speaks with a coarse voice on the verge of tears but sucking at composing it, "what happened?"

"Difference of morals,"

"Oh she wasnt pureblood huh?"

"No...thats no longer a factor in my relationships. My family has seemed to grow on buisness deals with muggles recently. My parents are much more open." She looks at him, almost unbelieving that anyone could change his family...or even him. "What do you mean then?"

"I have morals about who my wife is...what she does...where her place is."

Hermione looks up, "Then what is that place?"

He looks up, "A wife and mother should not work...she should be with the children. Doing as she pleases and enjoying life..."

Hermione took it the wrong way, "Barefoot and pregnant you mean?"

"No, I mean..."

"Under you..."

"Yes...I mean no! It's just after a women gives herself to me. That she gives her life to me. Its almost too romantic. That she goes through pain and suffering to give a life to me. Why would I ever ask her to do something else?"

Hermione stares, "Why'd she leave then?" she felt a bit of twang in her heart for him. However she didnt know it.

He looks at her, she was beautiful in the dark lit room. Even in that horrible dress... "She didn't want children."

(Later on...4:20 Am)

It was almost dawn and neither were asleep. They just starred at each other. Sexual tension was close. Freindship was peaking. Love had to be earned. stubborness rose above.

"So why did you ever stay with Weasle anyway?" He asked.

Her eyes were almost shut, falling into sleep. She opened them, "I thought he loved me..."

"Do you love him"  
She was on the verge of sleep, "Madly..." she closes her eyes.

He huffs and stiffles a yawn. He watches her drift into a peacefull sleep. She was an amazing peice of art work. Delicate with creamy skin.  
Her petite frame laying out across the expensive sofa, Her dress making her look like she was sleeping on a neon colored cloud. Her beautiful brown hair around her soft face.

She was an amazing sight, one he wasnt so sure he wanted to see go...

(The next morning. 8:00 am)

Hermione awoke slowly she felt warm. She felt comfortable. She felt at home. She opens her eyes and the same bulldog she had encountered yesterday morning layed at her feet, snoring.  
She felt a breath on her neck as she layed her head back against the large plush pillow. She turns to see Draco asleep. His arms around her waist, his legs so close to hers. She felt uncomfortable and awkward all of a sudden.

She settled underneath his muscular arms. Then noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. That also she was wearing his silk pajama shirt as a nightgown. Hermind raced...they hadnt done anything...she fell asleep on the sofa... a deep breath escapes her mouth.

Then a phone next to her on the bed rings.  
Draco mumbles, "Hermione...can you pick that up?" he turns his back to her and goes back to sleep.

She huffs, how could he not...she was...err nevermind.  
She picks it up, "Hello"  
"Hello, I want to talk to my son...wait. What maid is this? Oh Good merlin...did he fire Helga"  
Hermione blinks, "I dunno"  
"Well then what do you know? You are the hired help...are you not"  
"Ummm actually no." she sits up, "This is Hermione..."

There is a pause.  
Narcissa sounds uncomfortable, "Can you turn around and do a favor please"  
Hermione listens, "Ugh, yes?"

"Hit him"  
(end of chapter one.)

Author's note: Please review! Tell me what you think! I will have the next chapter up soon. most likely in two days. 


	2. inspire

Author's note: I was suprised to see so much enthusiasm about this story. Thanks again. One thing I must clear up is that I posted two chapters of the same chapter.  
Sorry if this confused you.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the characters.

Rating: M for mature.

My review on the reviews:  
Jessirose85: Thanks for being the first to review! You are so sweet.  
darbythomas: Here it is, the second chapter.  
dracolover69: I'm sorry its scattered. That's just my writting style. Thanks for the review! you are sweet.  
-to-be: I'm glad I make you laugh. Laughing is my favorite emotion. Thanks again sweetie.  
reimihara21: Well see I would kill Ron, but where is the drama? hehehe. thanks again.  
IsI Wisi: I'm glad you like it. It was so nice of you to review!  
Moth Cornshimmer: Well you are FAB! Thank you darling for the great review.  
Kolrega: I'm glad you enjoyed it. I love making people laugh. I also lik reviews....so thankyou!  
PrettyPrincess01: Thanks! I try my hardest on stories...this made my day. avchocaholic: OMG! Hahahaha! It's nice to get a review from you again. Thankies sweetie!  
Malfoy and Jacob Lover:Like I said, I love making people laugh. Thank you for giving me a review. Enjoy this chapter.  
crystalight22: Well you won't have to wait much longer. Here it is! Just scroll down. retrogressive-metamorph: I LOVE LONG REVIEWS! I also love the fact that you are a doll. I'm glad you really like it. Thanks again, my dear.  
NixterNZ: I hope I can make it as realistic as possible. Thanks for the review.  
.13: Thank you so much! I hope it makes you laugh even harder. lalapisani: Well here you go read your eyes out!

(As she drives away she starts to smile, Realized she hadn't for awhile.)

Hermione rumages through the room. He would be off the phone with his mother soon. She had to get out of here before Malfoy came up with another plan to get her to stay.  
She grunts as she looks for the damn ugly bridesmaid dress. She swore to herself last night that she would never wear it again, and now she was dashing for it like a pair of Jimmy Choos.  
She hears his sulfur and honey voice rapidly talking in french and english. He was in the hallway.  
She had to leave, she had no clue what she had told him the night before. No idea what could have escaped her mouth while halfway intoxication took over and tiredness swept her emotions.  
This was worse then sleeping with him. Way worse. She might have told him her biggest deepest secrets. It made a shiver run up her spine. She would have rather fucked him.

Draco walks in and hangs up his phone, an annoyed face present. He looks at her like it was her fault he had a wake up call from his mother. His hair was ruffled in a almost heart-melting cute way. He looked half awake, a bathrboe and his pajama pants on. He raises an eyebrow and leans in the doorframe to watch her franticly look around. "Why the big hurry?"

Hermione gives a tired and helpless girly grunt as her body backs up away from the floor. Her hair whipped in different direction and her cheeks rosy. Huffing and puffing. In Draco's opinion she looks angry...confused...worried...cute.  
She turns, stopping her rantid searching. "Where'd you put it?"

He looks at her.  
"Don't give me that face." she says angry. "Like you don't know." He smiles, and shrugs, "I have no idea what you're imposing Granger..." he enjoys the image of her running around his bedroom. Hopping on and off his bed in nothing but his night-shirt....good times.

She grunts and gets angry. Her temper rising. She kicks his bed without a second thought. Her toes ram hard into the wood bed post. Suddenly her pain reacts. "God danmit...owwww...ohoww."

He watches with amusment.

Suddenly she has tears running down her cheek as she hops on one foot. "Owww..." she sucks in through her teeth as if it burnt... "Owww oooooo ouchie." She sits on one of the chairs in his bedroom. Taking a good examine on her toes, letting tears fall. she hated this crying nonsense. Her toe was bleeding...

He comes up to her and bends down, "Well, let me see it"  
She slaps his hand away. "Owww"  
He gets aggrevated, "Well I can't help you if you squirm."

She looks like an overgrown child, "No! don't touch my foot....you big meanie. owww"  
He lets out a giggle.  
She looks up, "whats so funny?" she blows on her toe.  
"I haven't been called a big meanie since grade school."

She lets out a grunt and turns away from him, "It's your fault"  
He goes into a sour-sweet serious, "How is it my fault"  
"If you didnt hide my dress"  
"I thought you'd be glad to rid of that thing..."

She glares at him. "I have to have something to wear"  
"Too?"

She growls, "I have a life Malfoy!...just beacuse I don't have a fiance anymore..." she stops herself. It had hit her. The first time she had talked about her relationship in past tense. It was scary.  
He watches her eyes go from a dark angry glare to a soft...scared and innocent one. He grabs her foot and lets out a spell. Her toe was bandaged and clean.

She looks at Malfoy and is brought out of her daze when he gives a small delicate caring kiss to her wound.

"You okay Granger?"

Hermione blinks. She was confused. She loved Ron, hated him and now had small feelings for him. Then out of nowhere her brain starts sending her vibes towards this guy in front of her.  
She doesn't allow it, "I...I have a job Malfoy."

Draco smiles, "well then we must make a trip to your apartment then..."

Hermione backs against the chair more, "We?"

He nods, "I showed you my apartment Granger...plus I'm your friend. I want to help you out."

Hermione looks at him, "I'm not helpless Malfoy...i dont need help with anything. We are just friends, like....popcorn scratch and sniff sticker sharing friends"  
Draco gives her a look of warmth. She had never seen it before. Not in anyone but him. It was a special type of warmth. "I'm not a hero either...and yes. Like popcorn sharing friends."

(Tell me something I don't know.)

She looks nervous as she stops at her apartment door.

He looks at her, "Is there a problem?" She turns and looks at him. A pair of nice baggy stone-washed jeans, a nice polo and hoodie and then a cup of coffee at his mouth and a clean shave. Danm it.

She looks at him, "Look...I don't know what is exactly in here."

He likes the fact she is just asking for it, "You do live here?"

She glares at him, he made it sound like she was stupid. Finally, Malfoy had emerged. "Yes...I live here. It's just I have roomates and I haven't exactly been home to clean and...."

He gives her a sleepy smile, "Well?"

Hermione turns, her brown curls almost whip him in the face. She twists the keys and then opens the doors. It's black inside and she walks in first.

Draco follows.

As they walk more into the apartment. The sun escapes a bit through the dark red curtains. Hermione trips over something but reaches the window to pull them back. Suddenly the whole apartment was shone in light. It was small, nice but not exactly a penthouse in uptown London either.

Draco lets out a cough, "I think we have company."

Hermione turns from the window and looks at the leather couch where Jennifer's boyfriend Chuck is sleeping, with nothing but his boxers on.  
Hermoine looks alarmed. She clears her throat, "Chuck!"

The scrawny, tall white man opens his eyes slowly then looks up to see Draco, he falls off the sofa with a bit of alarm. Then looks up to see Hermione.  
"Oi! If you 'ere going to bring your friend mione, you could at least 'ave warned us." his deep english accent shouts.

Out from one of the bedrooms comes a sleepy Jennifer, her hair a mess and pulled up into a last minute pony-tail. Her attire is pink pajama shorts and a tee. She yawns and opens her eyes to see Draco. She is alarmed.

Hermione says looking to Jennifer, "Umm Jenn this is..."

Jenn walks up to Hermione and grabs her hand pulling her out of the living room. "wait...what? Jenn"  
Then shoves her into the bedroom. She turns around and looks at Draco, "You go ahead and make yourself at home. I need to chat with Mione"  
She turns to her boyfriend, "Chuck, make sure he is comfortable." She gives a giggle then closes the door.

Hermione looks at her, "What"  
Jennifer has her eyes bulged and she whispers, "You...You didn't tell me you were dating Draco Malfoy"  
Hermione shakes her head, "No, i'm not dating him."

"bull-shit"  
Hermione looks at her, "I'm serious...he is just a friend"  
"With benefits?"

Hermione shakes her head, "No"  
"Then why are you wearing his bathrobe?"

Hermione looks down, "Look, I..I"  
"So did you sleep with him? Licky bitch. You know how many witches would like to be in your place?"

Hermione closes her eyes, "I didnt sleep with him."

"Liar."

"I' m not a whore..I didnt just jump from one bed to another."

"You know I love Ginny sweetie, but her brother has got nothing on that ass. Plus I know your not a whore. It's just....your not exactly with Ron anymore. You don't have to pretend."

Hermione blinks, the thoughts of ron still hurt and she hated being reminded by people, its bad enough she kept reminding herself. "I'm not....it..." she had to take a deep breath from crying about Ron.

Jennifer smiles, "Answer this question....no lying. Swear on Merlins life."

Hermione nods. "Yeah"  
"Swear"  
"Yes!"

"Did you share a bed?"

Hermione looks at her. She bites her lip and then gives her a guilty glare. She watches Jennifer's face get excited. "But...we didnt do anything. we got close but we were both drunk and we passed out."

"So thats where you've been. ron was here yesterday, a good thing you weren't. He wanted to know where you were and got pissed. Like he was still dating you....that arse."

Hermione looks concerned. "Really!" then pretends not to care, "It doesnt matter...."

Jennifer then rams her with more questions, "So, did you meet his parents? what does his apartment look like? what underwear does he wear?"

Hermione looks generally annoyed, "I talked to his mom this morning over the..."

Jennifer interupts, "So you are dating...this is awesome. So can you get me into Re-mixed, this club uptown.....he owns it."

Hermione blinks, "Look I don't think I'm going to see him after today."

"What! Why? Is he not a good kisser? I totally understnad if thats the case. I had this one guy once who when he kissed me I felt like I was kissing my grandma..."

Hermione closes her eyes and squirms, "Okay....no. We havnt kissed. Well not that I remember."

Jennifer nods, "you probably did, when you get sauced you get friendly..."

"Gee...thanks..."

"Anyway! so when you talked to his mother was she nice? I've heard she has the skin of an angel. She is so gorgeous. OMG! mione....you could totally become her daughter-in-law...Mrs. Malfoy. "

Hermione looks a bit disgusted, "Aha....it aint going to happen. Look we are just friends....kind of friends....no we are just people who know each other."

Jennifer smiles, "The circumstances make me believe you are more then friends..."

Hermione grumbles, "Look we arent. Okay. I got work." she turns and leaves the room to see Draco and Chuck playing guitar hero.

She walks by, and storms down the hall to her room. Draco stops playing and follows.

He says walking into her room, "So Granger, where is it exactly you work?"

Hermione looks through her closet, "Why?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Were friends now...maybe I'd like to take you for a drink sometime."

Hermione turns, "I thought you didn't drink all that much? Well ,thats what you told your mother this morning on the phone."

"I tell my mother many things, however usually I just don't pick up the phone."

"You told me too!"

He says in his defense, "I was half asleep, I thought it was my wake-up call from Charles."

Hermione shrugs and turns once again to her closet, "So what did she tell you?"

He shrugs as well, "Mostly asked about you."

She stops ransacking through her clothes, "Ask why you had a mudblood in your house?" she continues to go through her clothes once again.

He huffs, she was making this dificult. He didn't know why all of a sudden her trust and freindship was important, it just was! "Nope, she wanted you to join her for tea sometime"  
He lets out a small smile, "Your the only girl who has ever had the gutts to you know...hit me in the back then hit my head with the phone."

Hermione smiles and lets out a snicker but then bites her lip and keeps looking through the closet.

He smiles, "Did you just snicker?"

She shakes her head. "No...I just. umm." she changes the subject, "I work at the commisions department in Sparlington's law office. He is an extrordianry lawyer, of course I've never met him."

Draco raises an eyebrow, "Yeah?" he likes the fact she changed the subject quick. "interesting....he is one of the family lawyers."

She picks out some clothes and then turns to see him, "really?" then it hits her. she looks upset, more then upset.

He now looks concerned, "what is that a problem?" he looks like he would fire the lwayer if it bothered her that much.

She looks on the verge of tears, "No....its not not a problem." She sits on her made bed and lets out a sob.

He immediatley sits next to her. "Whats Wrong then?" His hands go to her hair, as if to calm her.

She is lost in tears and really doesn't care. "Its just....I realized that Ronald is...my supervisor and....ugh...." she takes a deep breath, "I worked so hard for this job."

He nods patting her lower back, rubbing her hand. "He can't fire you for stupid reasons. Its impractical and against even our laws."

She nods wiping her eyes with her hand. "He is Ron, if he is mad enough...he will find a way. I know him."

Draco kisses her cheek, "He wouldn't dare."

She looks up at him and sees his smirk, "Stop talking to me like a kid." she looked angry at first, but then saw his face and cracked up laughing.

He smiles, "I got you laughing..."

She gets up and just for this second she had forgotten who he was.

He smiles and then looks at her room, it was clean and neat unlike the rest of the house.

She says with a smile, "I have to take a shower and all so...."

He nods and gets off her bed, like a gentlemen. He leaves the room. However doesn't want to reunite with Chuck so he leans against her door.

Hermione slips off her clothes and runs to the bathroom and takes a quick shower. She gets out. Then slips on her clothes. As she opens her door, she sees Draco sitting in the hallway smiling up at her.

From Draco's point-of-view she was gorgeous. Her hair was wet and in ringlets as if she scrunged them, no makeup and the outfit was well...adorable on her.

She looks down at her outfit. Then pulls down the tiny skirt that reached above her knee. Then hands him the robe. "Sorry, I tried to hurry. Here is your robe."

He grabs it and smiles, but doesn't move.

She blinks, "Well I'm going to go finish getting ready."

"Then I'll wait here."

She turns around, "Aren't you going to go to work?"

He smiles, "I am, as far as my employees are concerned, I'm scoping out a place in this neighboorhood to put another club."

She looks at him, "ohhh..."

He changes the subject, "You look nice."

She looks once again at herself. She still wasn't sure if she wasnted to wear this short black skirt with white pin-stripes. Then again she also didn't know if this Green sweater went with it. "Really?"

He smiles, "Green and black are very good colors on you."

She looks smitten with herself then laughs, "Well, I have to dress up at the law firm and look professional."

"Well I'd want you as my lawyer's communications consultant."

"commisions" she corrects.

"Whatever, you look amazing." he said annoyed she had corrected him.

Finally for the first time, Draco had sounded like Draco. Hermione had noticed.

"Well anyway, you can go if you want. you have to go find that place remember."

He stands and looks at her. his face looked kind of like a kid who realized the rollercoaster ride was over. "Right." he kisses her cheek, "Ill see you later Hermione."

He said Hermione, like well...he was her best friend. She also felt warm inside from the kiss to her skin. The same feeling she had when he kissed her wounded toe.

She sort of felt like a bitch for a reason she couldn't explain and so as she watched him walk down the hall she smiled, "Bye, Draco."

He stops for a quick second, smiles to himself and then continues walking.

As he walks out of the hall and into the living room, he sees Jennifer and another girl in her pajamas claening up quick. Jennifer looks up, throws a pillow on the couch. Then smiles. She nudges Nessie, Nessie looks up and giggles nervously following Jennifer.

He nods his head, then says with a smile, "Bye ladies, you have a good day."

Jennifer turns and gives Nessie a I-told-you-so look. Then back at Draco. "Umm...where is Hermione?"

Draco shrugs, "In her room, getting ready. She just slipped out of the shower. However I can't stay any longer...I have work."

Nessie nods, "Of course." Then gives a giggle.

He nods again and then leaves the apartment.

Jessica turns towards Nessie resisting the urge to squeal. "I am so using Hermione's shower from now on."

Nessie looks very overly happy, "Do you think they took a shower together?"

"Psshhh, you see how happy he was when he left? It looks like the guy got laid. Trust me. Didn't you hear the way he said 'slipped out of the shower.'"

Nessie nods, "You think it's serious?"

"I dunno? All I know is that Hermione is being very normal about the whole thing. She lied and said they didn't do anything. But...come on. If you share a bed with him...well you know what they say about Draco Malfoy."

Nessie gives a girly sigh and plumps on the couch. Jennifer follows.

They are silent as they look off into space.

Jennifer squeals into one of the pillows like a pre-teen. "OH MY GAWD! witch weeklys hottest bacheloer just walked through my apartment."

Nessie nods, "My friend is dating and shagging the hottest, wealthiest guy in our world...."

Hermione walks in and slips on her black heels. She looks up, "what were you two screaming about?"

"Nothing." Jennifer says quick.

Nessie nods.

They watch her walk across the room and grab her purse and laptop. They were smiling. Also the apartment looked....clean? "What?"

"You look pretty today..."

"Yeah, very....shiny." like the just-fucked shiny.

Hermione puts on her oversized sunglasses. "Okay...then?"

Nessie pipes in, "How was your shower?"

Jessica nudges her in the ribs.

Hermione looks confused, and answers a bit weirded out and honestly, "Warm and wet...?"

Jennifer coughs and folds her legs to hold in the excitement.

Nessie says almost shaking like a excited dog. "Really?"

Hermione says leaving them and giving them weird glances, "Okay, well I have to go...bye." The door closes.

Jennifer looks at Nessie holding her lips with her hand.

Nessie jumps up and runs towards the window to look down and sees Hermione walking down the street towards the coffee shop, "CLEAR!"

Jennifer jumps up on the couch and squeals really loud.  
Nessie joins her and they jump up and down.

Then out of no where they hear a bang on the closet door. "Come on! You two! Let me out of 'ere! I have to use the loo..."

(A little less conversation a little more action please....)

Hermione got to work and sat typing, every click she made she was happy her world had upgraded a bit with the muggle technology. Things were silent this morning. Just her and this cup of coffee.

Then her thoughts came uninvited. Draco Malfoy was a friend. Who would have thought. He was actually nice. Charming. Smart. No! he was a friend. A friend she would keep in contact with, but no more then that.

Tip tap tip tap tip tap tip tap. "Hello..." a hand goes to her shoulder.

She jumps and looks alarmed. She turns to see the person she least wanted to see. Ronald Weasley.

She turns towards her laptop. Typing the keys harder and faster. "Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

He looks at her. He looks smooth as he bends over her shoulder, like he used too. He gets close to her ear and whispers. She feels the hot breath on her neck. It was making her sick. "Stop it." she says quick.

He doesn't listen, he never did. This time he doesn't whisper, "So where exactly were you?"

"Why does it matter to you?" she keeps typing. keeping a straight face.

Slowly his hand reaches the back of her neck. The other on her chair. He breathes in, "Yes, but if a boss needs to see his employee's files then he has every right to bother you."

Hermione closes her eyes and winces, "The files are done."

He raises an eyebrow, "Really?"

She gives him the cold shoulder, "Can you leave please, I'm busy..."

Ron looked hurt, like he did in school. Even worse he looked angry. "I heard you were drunk leaving my sister's wedding. She said you were being a bitch to her and it was her wedding."

Hermione keeps typing, "In no offense to your sister Weasley, I was not being bridezilla."

He stiffles and suddenly it comes together, "are you seeing somebody new?"

She stiffens in her chair, "No...unlike you Ron I don't jump from person to person. Also now that we are through and your on your way to the aisle, I can be with a new guy if I so choose too."

He has a dangerous smirk set as he goes around her desk to stare into her face, "Well on my defense Hermione, you made it easy...in a way it really was your fault."

Hermione looks up, "Really? I'm sorry for trusting you." she had no emotion set on the outside but inside she was crumbling.

"Look, I'm here for one reason. I want the ring back."

Hermione looks at him, disgusted. "I don't know where it is."

He suddenly looks pissed, "What do you mean....you don't know where it is."

Then just that moment, she lost her grip and let a deep secret slip. "I don't know. I got drunk then the next morning I woke up next to him and had no idea what I did with it. Why would it matter to you?"

He looks suprised, angry...deadly. "You woke up next too...lost it?"

She bites her lip, "It's not like it was worth much anyway."

He punches a wall, making her wince and close her eyes.

"It was worth something...plus I want to add a diamond to it."

Hermione opens her eyes, hurt "Can you afford a diamond?"

He shrugs, "Okay, so I have a friend who is giving me a good deal on a look alike diamond."

Hermione smirks, "Cubic zirconium?"

"Yeah....and?"

She says going back to the document, "Ill see if i can find it."

He nods and says close to her ear again, "I know your upset, but the truth is I never really loved you. I know it hurts but...Mione we were always friends. Thats it. Just friends."

Hermione stops typing. Sick. Tired. Hurt. Just friends....freinds. Fuck freinds. She didnt want to speak to him. He was acting like Ron from Hogwarts. Childish. He walks out of her office, she lets out a sob.

(Then there was dinner...)

She walks out of the fancy building and into the dark busy street. Fancy cars drove by, the doorman tips his hat, "Have a good evening, miss."

She nods tightening her Black trenchcoat. She takes out her hair and lets it fall to her shoulders. "You too." Suddenly she grew sick of the same building, this time of night, she hated walking out of this building alone.

Hermione takes a deep breath then closes her eyes. She felt the cold fall weather consume her senses. It would be christmas soon. She just had to get through thanksgiving alone. She wanted to crawl into a corner, she wants to mourn, and more then anything have a cigarette.

The doorman says letting go of his earpiece after talking into it, "Mam?"

Hermione turns, looking like a picture of heaven in the night, "Yes?"

"There is a car coming for you soon."

Hermione looks suprised, "But...I?" she looks down at her heels then back at him, "you must have the wrong girl?"

He shakes his head with a polite smile, "I was told the woman who was supposed to be waiting was beautiful."

She smiles, "Ha, but I'm sure there is a mistake. I didn't call for a car."

He rubs his hands together and makes steam with his breath, "No mistake miss."

She shakes her head, and turns to see a nice black towncar. The doorman opens the door, "Ms. Granger."

She looks overwhelmed, "I think there is a mistake..."

"No mistake." he smiles. giving her a gesture to get into the car.

She blinks and slides onto the leather seat. The doorman closes the door. Slowly the car drives away.  
Hermione clears her throat, "Umm, where is it exactly you're taking me?"

The driver talked to her through the rear-view mirror. "I was told to not tell"  
Hermione looks a bit frightened.  
The driver smiles, "However he left you a clue in the backseat."

Hermione looks from the rear-view-mirror to tht backseat where a tablet of popcorn scratch and sniff stickers were on a note. She lets out a giggle. "some sticker sharing." is what it said. She laughed. She scratches them and gives a sniff, it was a buttery smell.

Soon the car stops, the man goes around and opens her door.

She looks at him and comes out. The place she was at, looked half-way decent. It was a closed restraunt...probably from bankruptcy. She turns, "So he sends me to a deserted resturaunt?"

The driver shrugs, "Why don't you go inside?"

She looks at him, and turns. Taking steps towards the restruant doors. She gives a pull, but it was locked. she turns quick, "See its locked....I think you should drive me home and..."

The driver looks calm, attentive...good at his job, "Mam the door says to push."

Hermione nods and gives herself a you are so dumb look. She pushes and the door gives in. She walks into the dark vacant restraunt. It was quiet. "Hello?"

She walks around to where the tables would be, but only found a candle. "Malfoy?"

A piano played. She followed it's captivating lightness into another area. More candles....but no Malfoy. "Malfoy?"

She hears his voice but doesn't know its source, "Call me by my first name."

She bites her lip, "Draco?"

He comes behind her. "Hello Hermione."

She turns quick, alarmed. Then suttle. "If this is some trick Malfoy..."

He shrugged, "Just thought you'd like a drink..."

Hermione looked at him, "So why here?"

"well this is my next location...I wanted your opinion."

"My opinion?" Hermione asked.

He nods, "I needed a woman's opinion."

She looks at him a gleam in her eye , "Well its lovely, but I don't see why you'd want to destroy it and put a club here? It's sort of a waste."

He raises an eyebrow and smiles. "I was hoping you'd say that." he grabs her hand and pulls her to another area, "It's picturesque isn't it?"

She looks up at the hand painted renoir above them, breathless. "Amazing"  
He says with a smile, "Its not going to be a club...I was lying."

She looks at him, "Then?"

"Its going to be a restruant. I want to start a line of restruants. Just maybe two and make them special. However I wanted to start with this one."

Hermione feels jittery, "Well, it's lovely."

He turns towards her, "So, should we go get that drink?"

She shrugs, "Sure...but I want some more scratch and sniff stickers."

Jacks walks in, "I kept the cupckae ones..." he turns towards Draco, "Car is waiting sir."

(Hopscotch and Happiness)

Hermione sits in the red booth. Draco took his time getting his comfort level to rise.

She smiles, "It's not formal, but...I'm not dressed for anything fancy."

He smiles and leans back. "Really? you look nice to me?"

Hermione gives him a look that suggests he is lying. She puts the 'Gina's diner menu' in front of her face. "I'm starving..."

He grabs a menu and looks, "Order whatever you like." somethings on the menu he had never heard off.

She looks at his confused face, then laughs, "Don't order the fish from here."

He looks at her, "what are you ordering?"

"Probably a burger..."

He looks like he has never had one.

Hermione puts the menu down, "You mean....you've never had a burger?"

He shakes his head.

She looks almost alarmed, "You poor deprived man..."

The waitress walks up, "What can I get you two late-nighters?"

Just at that moment they both realize there the only customers.

Draco takes a deep breath, "Well since I've never had any of this, and my dear friend over here is raving about it. Ill have one of everything she thinks I should try."

Hermione looks at him, "Seriously?"

He raises an eyebrow looking at her. "Well?"

Hermione turns to the waitress...then starts to order. Once she is done the waitress looks overwhelmed.

Draco adds, "Then two beers please."

The waitress walks away.

Hermione looks at him, "You're crazy, thats way too much food."

"Tell me something Hermione..."

She looks up. A light in her eyes. Her hair around her shoulders. She was beautiful just in this lighting. Any lighting, he thought.

"Yes?"

"Did you ever see you and Weasley getting anywhere?"

Her eyes were the most glamorous he had ever seen. He wasn't sure if it was possible, but they looked so different from the ones she had when she was in school. "I did. Then, well I guess I didn't...or wasn't qualifying to his standards."

Draco smiles, he watches her fumble with the salt and pepper shakers. Her long feminine fingers making the bulky instruments twirl like graceful ballerinas. He watches the small things. How her features were candid. The faces she made were cute. Like a child forced to grow up. "What were his qualifications?"

She is nervous beacuse she hasn't talked about this with anyone, and lets the salt shaker drop to the table. quickly she places it upright. She didn't know why latley anytime she was with Malfoy, she could share her thoughts. She gives a trembling smile as she still looks down at the salt and pepper shakers.  
"He wanted a trophy wife....I guess I wasn't that beautiful. He hated the way I spoke over him or corrected him. I would bring up fights with him, just to not be bored. He once told me to stop smirking. I guess he hated that too."

Draco found it amazing how different him and Weasley were. He loved almost all of those things. He had always dated girls who were afraid to upset him. They were fake.  
"Thats it?"

She takes a deep breath, not daring to meet his eyes. She was meek and quiet as she let slip the biggest thing, "The biggest thing"  
There is silence.  
Hermione's lip goes into a small smile,but it wasnt a happy one "I never liked the farm. I loved his family. There was just one thing that bothered me. If we had kids...I wanted them to...I don't know..."

He finishes her sentence, "Have more?"

She shrugs, "kind of, It's not money though. I wanted to build a new house on the farm, a nice one...not big just...right."

He raises an eyebrow, this he got a kick out of, "Finally someone wants to do something with that peice of..."

"No I wannted to keep the old bungalow. Its just I dont think I could...Well in all honesty live with the weasleys."

He smiles, "oh..."

She finally looks up, she sees his face.

They both smile and crack up laughing.

The lady comes with a few people behind her baring trays of food.

They soon are set and eating.

Draco laughs, "Believe it or not Hermione, I have spent less on all of this. Then one meal at a place I usually go to."

She chews on a fry, "Really?"

He nods, "So...what should we do with the restruant?"

Hermione raises an eyebrow, "We?"

He nods, "I bought it in your name...."

Hermione coughs on the beer, "what?"

He smiles, "Look, I want to open a restruant. I want you to be a partner..."

She can't believe it, "Look Draco...that's nice and all but...I have a job."

He nods, "I need a woman's touch to it."

She looks up, she searches his eyes. It was that dnam warming sight. The one he had earlier. "What do you want me to say?"

He was suprised, and he says biting into some type of chiken wedge thing... "How about...when do we break ground"  
He was afraid she would say no to the whole thing. However he thought it was a brilliant plan! His eyes plead with hers.

Hermione laughs, then looks at him, "So Mr. Malfoy....when do we break ground." She couldn't believe she had made a deal with him....with Draco fucking Malfoy.

He smiles, "Soon."

She takes a deep breath. As if she had just commited to marriage. she places a hand on her stomach and smooths her hair back.

He looks at her, "You going to help me eat all of this?"

Hermione looks at him, "We are...still scratch and sniff popcorn sticker friends with this....right?"

He realized she was worried, he gives a nod and takes a bite of another thing he had never had before. It looked like a deep fried circle, "Yes Hermione..."

She takes a deep breath and sips her beer then bites into a mini-burger. Some thoughts troubled her and it was getting too quiet.  
"So friend, since we have been talking about me all night, lets talk about you."

He looks at her, "Me?"

"Yes, and lets start with relationships...."

He looks questioned, "I'm not in one." He finds that this peice of muggle food is quite good and takes another bite.

Hermione looks at him, "So what happened to...her?"

He looks at the girl in front of him, "She left me...obviously."

She gives him a smirk, "So she didn't want kids?"

He shakes his head, "I was in the same position as you."

Hermione is more attentive to his story now...

"I loved her. I'd do anything for her. So I proposed. However she had cheated on me, then said she didnt want kids...and one day I came home and she had left me."

Hermione looks deep in thought, "How'd you get over her?" she asks beacuse she wanted to know how to get over Ron...really....

"I surrounded myself with work..."

She looks up, and gives him the most sweetest look he had ever seen. "I used to do that in hogwarts....to get over Ron."

He is in amazement with her looks she had been giving him. He wanted to capture every one. "Now I surround myself with friends, and what matters most to me."

"Whats that?"

"The things I like most..."

"Like playing the piano?" she says.

He nods, "You heard me play huh?"

She lets out a small giggle, "Yeah...when I walked into the restruant..."

He smiles, "There was an old piano there..."

"So do you like Chopin?"

Draco smiles, "Psshhh amatuer..."

Hermione lets out a laugh. A very cute one. "You're calling one of the greatest musicans who ever walked this planet an amatuer?"

Draco jokes, "Yes I am..." he bites into a peice of pizza, actually knowing what it was. "He wrote songs, but they had no heart. Not like the ones I write."

Hermione laughs again. "so is that why you have two grand pianos in your penthouse?"

He nods, "Yes, and my designer told me it added class." he lets out a laugh.

Hermione busts out laughing, they laughed together.

They had calmed down.

Hermione asks, "What else matters most to you?"

Draco looks at her, "well I went after my dreams. As A Malfoy I had to take over the buisness. However I wasn't happy but still searched for more. So I picked up a side job. As a young teen I was a bit of a party animal so I opened up my first club and thn from there...my hurt turned into...well."

"A masterpiece." she smiles finishing his sentence.

He nods, "Yes, and now I always do what ever my heart desires." he looks at her stir the chocolate milkshake with a straw. "What inspires you most Hermione?"

She looks at him, "Art."

He was suprised. In fact, he was thinking she would go on about books. "Art?"

Hermione nods, "I painted for awhile, then I got busy with my job and... well you know."

He asks, "Anything else?"

Hermione looks out the window to see the busy street and harvest rain falling, she turns to the blonde man. "I loved poetry. I loved dancing."

He looks interested, "Dancing?"

"Ballet...I have done it since I was little. I used to love to twirl and feel like I was walking on air. To move to classical music like you were in sync with it." Her chin was in her hand and she looked dazed. Beautiful and happy for the first time in awhile.

He smiles, "well then why do you slave in an office all day? Obviously your heart isnt in it."

She is deep thinking. "You know...actually. I stayed there for Ron."

Draco smiles, "Then quit..."

She laughs and moves her face and chin to look at him, "And do what?"

"work with me on the restruant...and fufill what you want. Go join dancing classes, paint a renoir to go with that one in the other rooms of the restruant...become William Blake...I don't know. Be you"

She looks at him then gets a happy face, "I might just do that..."

He looks at her, "Really?"

"No..."

(Let us describe mione... )

They get to his apartment. Hermione walks in and Draco follows.

He says flipping on the lights. "Want to do a dance for me."

She looks at him, "Only if you'll play me a tune..."

He looks at her and smirks, an agreement on his face. He takes her hand and softly pulls her to the formal hosting room. He sits at the black piano. As soon as his fingers hit the keys, the softest tune came to her ears. It was slow and sweet and captivating.

He smiles at her, "Well?" still striking the ivory keys he smiles.

She slips off her heels and stands pointe. Then adds a twirl. Then another twirl.  
He was memorized as he played.

He soon forgets to play. Hermione stops. Smiles and asks, "Why'd you stop playing."

"My music outlived your dancing..."

She smiles, "That bad huh?"

He shakes his head, "No you were amazing."

(Were not like normal friends...)

She laid there on his bed. She looks over at him and whispers, "Draco, scratch and sniff sticker friends don't sleep in the same bed..."

They were both fully clothed, just gazing up at the stars through his ceiling sky-gaze.

"We can have sleepovers though...."

She gives a small giggle, "True, but Ill have to sleep on the couch."

He shakes his head, "Like I said you can sleep in here. It's too late for you to go home and...a lady never sleeps on the couch."

She and him stare at each other in the moonlight darkness. His eyes were silverish star like, her eyes twinkled.  
She felt this sudden urge of closeness like she wanted to kiss him.

Draco felt a hunger to taste her sweet pink lips.

however they just starred.

Hermione closes her eyes, "Good night friend."

He watches her fall asleep, "Good night...."

Author's note: Ha! another chapter! Yes! Don't worry love is blooming! you know you feel the tension.


End file.
